Conventional methods of wiring a structure consist of attaching an outlet or junction box to the framing member of a structure, running cables through the openings on the box, folding the cables back into the box, measuring the position of the box on the sheetrock, cutting an opening in the sheetrock, fastening the weakened sheetrock to the framing member, removing the insulation from from the ends of the individual conductors of the cables, fastening each conductor to each terminal on the wiring device, pushing the multitude of conductors and wiring device into the box and attaching the wiring device to the box with bolts. This is a time consuming, expensive, error prone and awkward method of wiring a structure.